A little convincing
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Kise, Kagami and Kuroko just finished a basketball match and Kise is craving Kuroko's bodily contact. Then he realizes Kagami is pretty hot as well. What is Kuroko's plan to actually get them all together in bed? Yaoi, threesome and Kise is topping the other two!


Another oneshot for Kuroko no Basuke! This time a threesome with Kise, Kagami and Kuroko! Kise is topping all of them! And I think I hurried this a little, so I hope you will still enjoy... And characters are still very OOC.

...

Kise, Kuroko and Kagami had just finished the easy basketball match against the thugs. It was so sad, they hadn't even sweat. Kise disliked tough guys who didn't have anything to back it up with. He glanced over to the taller guy beside him. That was a tough guy who had something to back it up with. He was arrogant, but at least he didn't think himself better than Kuroko or himself.

His eyes lingered towards Kuroko and he watched how the smaller boy stretched his arms a little, the muscles moving under the skin. He remembered nights he had shared with Kuroko and licked his lips in excitement. How he longer for those nights now they didn't see each other a lot anymore. Too bad he couldn't bring Kuroko home with him without Kagami making a fuss about it. His eyes shot back towards Kagami. Although he wouldn't mind having Kagami in his bed either.

Kise felt a pair of eyes on him, so he turned again, seeing Kuroko watching him. He had been caught staring at Kagami and somehow the blue eyes gave him a knowing look. 'Hey, Kise. I'm kind of thirsty. Can we go to your place for a second?' Kuroko suddenly asked. Kise was shocked, but when Kagami turned towards him, he kept his cool.

'Yeah, sure. Follow me then,' Kise said in a bored tone. He started walking and heard Kuroko following them immediately. Kagami hesitated, but eventually followed them towards Kise's apartment. Kise could feel Kagami finding this all strange. Why would Kuroko need something to drink at Kise's place and why not just from a store? Kise was glad that he didn't ask though.

Soon they reached Kise's place and walked up the couple of stairs to actually reach it. Kise opened his apartment door and let the other two in before him. Now he had the change to actually check out Kagami's ass and he wasn't let down by that at all. He could already feel his groin twitching, although he wasn't even sure something was really going to happen. He just hoped Kuroko had some sort of plan.

Kuroko sat down on the couch and Kagami did the same, sitting right beside Kuroko. He wasn't sure, but Kise could've sworn that Kuroko got a little closer to Kagami. He shook it off and turned towards the kitchen. 'What do you guys want to drink?' he called back.

Both of them mumbled something which Kise didn't quite catch, so water it was! He filled two glasses with tap water and then he walked back into the living room, which now was empty. He glanced around and didn't see any sign of Kuroko or Kagami. Kise set the glasses down on the table and started looking around in other rooms. He noticed that his bedroom door was opened a bit and he peaked inside through the crack.

There he saw something he hadn't expected this soon, but Kuroko really did have a plan. Kagami was lying on his bed, already shirtless and Kuroko was sitting on Kagami's hips. Kise couldn't see Kuroko's face, but he could imagine that knowing smile. Kuroko always knew just how he could turn others on and seeing Kagami's excited smile said enough.

Kise stayed behind the door, wanting to know what Kuroko was planning on next. He saw the small frail body leaning forward and kissing Kagami softly. He heard the approving hum coming from Kagami and his cock twitched again. He would want to hear more sounds than just that hum from Kagami.

The kiss got more heated and he saw some tongue flashing by once in a while. Kagami started pulling Kuroko's shirt off as well and the beautiful pale skin almost shone in the soft light. Kagami's hand went around the frail body and pulled Kuroko closer so he could kiss him harder. Kise thought about Kagami having no shame, wanting to have sex in his bed while he was home. Did he really expect not to be caught? But he would wait a little longer, until he was sure Kagami wouldn't run away right when Kise stepped in.

A small hand felt around on the bed and then reached the nightstand next to it. Kise wondered what Kuroko was trying to get and his eyes widened in shock when he noticed what it was. Then a smirk found his lips and he knew this plan would definitely work. Kagami still didn't know what was going on until he heard the snap around his wrist and then his other. He broke the kiss and looked up a little confused, seeing both his hands tight behind his head with a pair of handcuffs.

Kise smacked the door open and smirked at Kagami. Fear crossed Kagami's reddish eyes, but his mouth was formed in a thin angry line. 'Untie me!' he yelled at Kuroko.

'Ah, Kurokocchi,' Kise said. 'Why don't we have some fun instead? I don't think Kagami wants to play with me,' he finished with a pout. Kuroko wasn't even really listening to Kise's words. He already had turned towards him and was pulling of his pants, his blue eyes filled with lust. So Kise wasn't the only one who had missed their time together. Kise took a few steps in Kuroko's way and immediately the small pale hands shot forward when he was close enough. His shirt was pulled off and a mouth latched onto his neck, suckling and nibbling all the right spots.

Reddish eyes were looking at him and Kise smirked again, making Kagami even angrier. To make it worse, Kise wrapped his arms around Kuroko, his hands on the little ass and let them both fall forward. Kise was now on top of Kuroko and they met in a fierce kiss. Their tongues clashed and soft moans escaped from Kuroko's throat. Kise bucked his hips up, creating friction against Kuroko's hard on, still covered by thin boxers. Another moan left Kuroko's lips and if Kise wasn't mistaken, he also heard a little sound coming from Kagami. This would turn out really good if they kept this up.

Kuroko was getting impatient and fumbled with Kise's zipper. With a hard yank, Kise was left completely naked, the cold air hitting his hard cock. Kuroko pushed Kise up a little further, so he could have a better look and then licked his lips. Kagami's eyes were focused on Kuroko, wanting to know what Kuroko was planning on doing now.

Blue eyes were closed a little and Kise was pulled into another kiss. He had expected something else and was confused to what Kuroko wanted now. 'Kise,' Kuroko whispered. 'Please fuck me now. It's been so long.'

Kise shivered, letting the words sink in a little. Kuroko had never asked something like that before, but it really had been a long time. With a growl Kise threw Kuroko down on the bed, having him lying on his stomach. He pulled the boxers off and had a nice pale ass revealed just for him. He dived down and bit down in a soft ass cheek, making Kuroko yelp. Oh, how Kise liked that little ass.

He glanced at Kagami who was staring at the fully naked Kuroko and he could see Kagami's cock harden through his pants. He smirked and then slowly licked his way to a very special place. Kise grabbed Kuroko's asscheeks and squeezed hard, parting them in the process. His tongue circled around the puckered hole and dipped in a little. A soft moan escaped from Kuroko's lips and Kise saw Kagami's eyes widen.

Kise decided it would be easier for him to close his eyes, so he did and sucked on the hole hard, hearing Kuroko moan loudly. A soft grumble reached his ears as well and he knew Kagami was enjoying the sight of this all. Kise's tongue dipped in now, trying to wriggle his way inside. Kuroko pushed his ass back against Kise's lips and Kise couldn't keep in a groan of himself now. The vibrations of his voice made Kuroko shiver, pushing his ass back even more.

His hands started squeezing harder, pulling it as close to his face as possible. His tongue was thrusting in and out of Kuroko, the little guy moaning loudly, his hands trying to get grab something and then settling on Kagami's thigh.

Kise got up again, a string of drool connecting his lips to Kuroko's perfect round ass. His eyes were now linked with Kagami's. Slowly he brought two fingers to his lips and sucked on them. Kagami's mouth hung a little open, a wanting groan leaving his mouth. Kise did his best to make it look sexy, but he just wanted to hurry this up. He wanted his cock to be deep inside of Kuroko.

He brought the two fingers towards Kuroko's quivering hole. When he inserted them a little, it felt like he was being sucked in further. It was so tight and hot. He groaned softly, biting his lip to keep in more embarrassing sounds. Kagami's eyes were still focused on Kise, but Kise wasn't sure why anymore. He was sure Kagami just wanted to fuck Kuroko, but now maybe not anymore.

Kise didn't really take his time to prep Kuroko for this, even though it had been a long time. He lifted Kuroko's ass up high in the air, giving him the perfect position. He spit down on his cock and lubed it up with it. It didn't really give a lot of friction, but he hoped it would be enough. He got behind Kuroko and let the tip of his cock rest against the quivering hole. 'Ready, Kurokocchi?' he asked huskily.

Kuroko nodded vigorously and even Kagami nodded with him. Kise smirked before he started pushing in. Kuroko was so tight after all this time. Kise threw his head back and groaned loudly, unable to keep the sound in now. He never stopped pushing in until he was all the way inside. Then he felt Kuroko shift against him, trying to get into a comfortable position. The half lidded blue eyes looked over his shoulder towards Kise and that was the only hint Kise needed. He pulled back out and thrust in hard, getting a scream out of Kuroko's throat. Those were the sounds Kise liked best.

Kise kept thrusting in hard, not even paying attention to Kagami anymore. He was just enjoying Kuroko's tight feeling, it hugging his cock firmly. When he suddenly heard a new sound coming from in front of him, his eyes snapped open. Kuroko had managed to pull Kagami's pants and boxers off without Kise knowing and was now sucking his cock. Kagami's eyes were closed, groaning loudly as the small mouth moved up and down over his cock.

A smirk formed in Kise's lips and he thrust in extra hard, making Kuroko gulp down more. Kagami's eyes snapped open in a shocked way and he stared at Kise. This only made the blonde do it again and slowly Kagami relaxed again, leaning back against the pillows. The reddish eyes didn't close again, but instead kept looking at Kise. It made the blonde bite his lip and set an even faster pace. He also couldn't look away from the redhead.

Kise grabbed Kuroko's hip and snapped it hard against his own. 'Kurokocchi,' he whispered. 'Could you do me a favor?' Kuroko hummed back with Kagami's cock still in his mouth, saying he could. This made Kagami shiver, the vibrations running all through his body. 'Would you prep Kagami for me?' he said huskily, biting his lip in excitement.

Kagami's eyes widened and he tried to break free from the handcuffs, but he couldn't fortunately. Kuroko put two fingers in his mouth and wetted them before taking Kagami's cock in again. Kagami's eyes closed a little again until the first finger was pushed in. The reddish eyes were opened wide and a weird gurgling sound left his mouth. Kise smirked again, knowing his cock would feel even weirder, but Kise would make him like it.

Kise couldn't really see what was going on, so he just concentrated on fucking Kuroko now. He still needed to find that special space and when he heard a screamed moan, he knew he had found it. He set a nice fast pace, thrusting into Kuroko's prostate with every hit. The pale body was shivering under him and Kuroko had stopped sucking on Kagami's cock. Kagami also looked more content, apparently getting used to the fingers now.

With a growl Kise pulled Kuroko up against his chest. His arm was wrapped around Kuroko's waist and the other went around his chest. He lifted Kuroko's chin up a little, exposing a beautiful pale neck. His teeth latched onto the skin and he suckled softly after. His brown eyes were focused on Kagami still, seeing how the long legs were opened a little, inviting him in. Kagami was breathing hard, wanting more attention than he was receiving right now. Kise's hips kept snapping up, thrusting hard inside of Kuroko. The hand on Kuroko's waist lingered down and he grabbed the weeping cock. He started stroking it roughly, matching his pace. He would give a good show just for Kagami.

Kuroko turned his head towards Kise and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth with every thrust he gave. Kise could feel the walls clamping down around him and he groaned loudly as he let his tongue swipe through Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko's body was shaking and moans came irregularly. Suddenly the walls tightened firmly around him and Kise couldn't even move anymore. He groaned loudly as Kuroko screamed out his own orgasm, ribbons of cum shooting from his cock onto the bed.

Slowly Kise let Kuroko's body lie down on the bed, his hard cock slipping out of him. He was sweating heavily, his tanned chest shining in the soft light. His brown eyes focused on Kagami again and he saw the redhead swallow heavily. A smirk found his lips again as he crawled towards Kagami. 'Don't be afraid Kagamicchi. I will make you feel so good,' he said softly, having reached his body already and whispering into his ear.

He then proceeded to kiss Kagami roughly and first he didn't get any response. Until he let his tongue slide over Kagami's lower lip. The mouth opened hesitatingly and Kise used that to the fullest. Two hands pushed against Kagami's thighs, making the legs open further and Kise got comfortable between them. The tip of his cock was pushing against Kagami's puckered hole now. Thankfully it was still wet because of Kuroko's juices.

'Ready Kagamicchi?' Kise asked huskily, not waiting for an answer. Kagami did open his mouth for an answer though and the only thing coming out was a pained groan as Kise pushed in until he was fully inside. Kagami was even tighter than Kuroko and Kise had to keep still for a second. 'You feel so good, Kagamicchi,' he whispered against the thin lips.

Kagami was breathing heavily, happy that Kise didn't move yet, but he also didn't really mind the feeling of being filled up completely. He glanced to Kuroko's lifeless body and knew it should feel really good. He moved his hips a little and tried to get more comfortable. Kise groaned against his lips and his eyes snapped back to the brown ones. 'Shouldn't you be making me feel good?' he asked challenging, knowing Kise wouldn't let him get out now.

Kise growled, biting on Kagami's lower lip and pulling it a little. 'You will wish you never had said that,' he said softly right before pulling out and thrusting back in hard. Kagami's body shivered, liking and hating the feeling at the same time.

A tanned hand went up to Kagami's hair and grabbed it hard. Kise thrust in hard, setting a nice pace to pleasure himself. He angled them a bit, so he would find Kagami's prostate soon enough. It was almost like it was hidden, because it took him quite some time and then suddenly he heard Kagami moan. There it was!

Kise kept thrusting into the place, lifting one of Kagami's legs op higher so he could reach it better. He wouldn't grab Kagami's cock though. He would make the redhead come just by his prostate. It would be the best orgasm the redhead ever had.

Another thrust up and Kagami's prostate was hit dead on. The walls started squeezing around Kise's cock again and the blonde knew he wouldn't last long anymore. He groaned softly with every thrust, unable to keep in the sounds. 'Come for me, Kagamicchi,' he whispered softly towards the redhead. The reddish eyes were closed, but the way the eyebrows scrunched together he knew Kagami was a little pissed about that comment. But still Kagami couldn't deny him. The walls clenched down seriously now, not letting go of Kise's cock. A sudden loud moan left Kagami's lips and with the way the redhead bit his lip afterwards he wasn't so happy with the sound.

Kise kept thrusting hard into the body and let his own orgasm take over. He just hoped Kagami would also come now. With one last hard thrust delivered to Kagami's prostate, Kise came with a load groan, filling the taller guy up completely. Kagami shivered and moaned again, coming all over his own stomach. He was still moaning with every soft movement Kise made to empty himself completely.

The blonde pulled out of Kagami and plopped down on the bed, tired and sweaty. He closed his eyes in content. Suddenly he felt someone crawl on top of him. He opened one brown eye and watched how Kuroko sat on his back. He wanted to comment, but then Kagami already spoke up.

'You don't think you'll be the only one having a ride, right?' he said with a smirk and Kise knew he would be screwed then, literally.

Characters © Kuroko no Basuke

Let me know what you think!


End file.
